Home Is Where You Are
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: The BAU is on stand down for two weeks. Emily comes home for a visit. Everyone is happy about it except Rossi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything you recognise. **

**AN - A three shot that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I know things wouldn't happen as fast as they actually do in the final chapter, but eh, lets call it artistic licence and leave it at that. I hope you enjoy, and please review. **

**Home Is Where You Are**

"We have stand down for two weeks, Emily, you promised," Penelope whined.

Emily chuckled. "Send me the dates, Garcia, I'll see what I can do, alright?"

"Nope, not good enough, Princess. You promised that when the team had a decent amount of stand down, you'd come home and see us. I expect you on a plane next week."

"You do realise I have a job, don't you?" Emily asked rhetorically. She heard Penelope growl down the phone and had to stifle another laugh. "Send me dates now and I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what I can do."

"Don't let me down, my love. I miss you."

"I miss you too, you know that. How is everyone?"

"We're all fine, sweetheart, have no fear. We just miss our leading lady, is all."

Emily could feel the guilt trip Penelope was laying on her weighing her down. She missed her old team more than anything, but didn't Garcia understand how painful it was for Emily to go back to DC. The thought of leaving them again, after only two weeks, was heartbreaking.

"I have to go. I'll call tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll be awaiting the good news. Speak to you tomorrow, Princess."

"Bye, Pen."

Emily tossed her phone on her desk and sighed. When it bleeped, she knew it was Penelope sending her the dates of the BAU's stand down, and with a tired huff, she pulled her diary towards her, and picked the phone up. If she was going to get two weeks off, she'd need to speak to Clyde.

xxxx

"Did you speak to her?" JJ asked as she walked into Penelope's office.

"I did," Penelope replied with a smile. "All systems are go. She got the go ahead from Easter, and she's booked her flight."

"Where is she staying, cause she can stay with me," JJ replied, resting against the desk.

"She insisted on a hotel," Penelope said, her face falling. "But maybe we can persuade her differently when she gets here. I'm doing nothing that will make her think twice about coming home until I know she's already on the plane."

"Good plan. Have you told the others she's coming?"

Penelope shook her head. "No. I don't want to get their hopes up, you know? Besides, it'll be a nice surprise. She'll be flying in on our last day, so I'm going to pick her up from the airport and fetch her here to meet up with everyone."

"You do know I'm rubbish with secrets, right?" JJ muttered. Penelope laughed.

"It's not long, chick-a-dee, she'll be here before we know it. Now, shoo, I have magic to work."

JJ laughed as she left the office, a hopeful feeling burgeoning in her chest. It would be really good to have her best friend back for a while.

xxxx

Emily was being squeezed almost to death before she'd even fully cleared security. She moved, with difficulty, to the side, her arms wrapping around Penelope without conscious thought. When the two women separated, neither were surprised to see the tears on the others cheeks.

"I missed you, my girl," Penelope choked out, keeping her hand clenched on Emily's sleeve.

"I missed you too, Pen," Emily replied, wiping at her cheeks gently.

"You're here now. Come on, lets go and surprise our family," Penelope said as she too rid herself of the tear streaks.

Emily frowned. "They don't know I'm here?" she asked.

"Just JJ," Penelope confirmed. "They're all at the office, finishing up the paperwork. I thought we could surprise them, and we can all go out for dinner."

"Let me guess, you've already made reservations?"

"You know me too well," Penelope grinned. "We're going to Gustoso, a lovely little Italian I found with my Chocolate God."

"Sounds perfect," Emily said with a smile. It was no secret that she loved Italian food.

Penelope bent to pick one of Emily's bags up, and linked her arm with Emily's. "Then let's go my lovely."

xxxx

Emily followed Garcia through the familiar building, a slew of memories and emotions threatening to drown her. She moved them into their respective boxes in her mind as quickly as she could, but she was still feeling overwhelmed when Penelope opened the doors to lead her into the office she had spent the happiest years of her life.

"Where you been, Baby - EMILY!" Morgan said, finishing with a happy shout as he gathered her up in his arms.

"Hey you," Emily muttered against his ear as she returned the hug tightly. He lifted her from the floor, spinning around with her in his arms.

"It's so good to see you," he said as he released the hold he had on her. "How long are you here for?"

"Two weeks, while you guys are on stand down," she told him, before accepting the hug of an impatiently waiting Spencer. JJ was next, and possibly the hardest for Emily so far. She'd missed JJ badly, it was hard having your best friend on the opposite side of the world.

"Did I hear someone shout Emily?" Hotch asked, walking out of his office. His face broke into a smile when he saw the brunette, and he walked down the stairs quickly to greet her.

"Prentiss," he said, enveloping her in his strong arms, a tight but brief embrace.

"Hey Hotch," she replied, grinning at her former supervisor.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his smile not diminishing.

"Two weeks," she told him. "How's Jack?"

"He's good, thanks. He'll be excited to hear you're here," Hotch replied. "You'll come and see him?"

"Oh, of course, I've missed him," Emily said. She turned her head when Morgan started to speak, but her eyes were caught by movement across the room.

"Dave," she whispered.

David Rossi was stood staring at her with more disbelief than he had when she'd come back from the dead. She watched as emotions flitted across his face, too fast for her to identify most of them, before he turned back into his office and slammed the door behind him.

"That's not good," JJ muttered, looking at Emily with a raised eyebrow. "What's going on there?"

Emily sighed, glancing from face to face, seeing all of them looking at her with a mixture of concern and confusion. "It's... complicated."

"Right, you lot finish up your paperwork," Penelope demanded after a few seconds of paperwork. "I'm going to run our returning beauty to her hotel, and we will meet you at the restaurant I've arranged at seven, okay my peeps?"

"What restaurant?" Reid asked, frowning.

"Gustoso. I'll message you all with the directions," Penelope promised, before she ushered Penelope along with her. "And you my sweet, are going to tell me exactly what is going on with you and SSA Rossi," she added to Emily quietly when they were far enough away not to be overheard.

xxxx

Emily sat at the dressing table in her hotel room. Penelope lay on the bed behind her, gaping open mouthed at her.

"How can you have been with him for months without the rest of us knowing anything about it?" she asked for the fourth time.

"Pen, we were profilers too. We knew what to hide to save on any suspicions. We kept things completely professional when we were out in the field," Emily explained, as she applied a light coat of mascara to her long lashes.

"Well, yes, but still," Penelope said, pouting her lips. "So that's why he looked so mad? Cause you left when you were together?"

Emily winced. "Not quite."

"Well, then what happened?"

"I left because we broke up," she murmured, so quiet Penelope almost didn't hear her. Raising her voice slightly as Penelope moved closer to the bottom of the bed to listen better, Emily continued, "Well, sort of, anyway. I left because it hurt to see him move on so easily after we... When we broke up. I thought there was still a... I hoped that we still had a chance to make up. Then he went with Strauss and I... I couldn't stay. He was so... normal with me. Like nothing had happened, and I couldn't stay with her being my boss after they... You get the idea."

"Son of a bitch," Penelope hissed. "How could he do that to you?"

Emily shrugged. "It is what it is, I guess.

"And then today, he acted like you'd done him wrong. You wait, I'll get revenge for you Princess. His bank accounts won't know what have hit them. And I'll hack his private network and delete his latest manuscript and I'll -"

Emily cut her off. "Penelope Garcia! You'll do no such thing, you hear me?"

"But Em-"

"No. I don't want you to do anything. You will act like your normal beautiful bubbly self where David Rossi is concerned. I don't want him to think I still care, Pen."

"But you do," Penelope surmised, climbing off the bed to hug Emily. "I'm sorry princess. You're right, I'll behave."

Emily let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Now, are we ready?"

"We are."

"Then let's go eat. I feel like I haven't eaten real food since I left."

xxxx

Emily sat between JJ and Morgan, the rest of the team surrounding them. They all sat together on a circular table. When she arrived, she'd wondered briefly who had persuaded Dave to join them, so she could kill them, but she quickly shook the thought off. Regardless of what had happened between them, he was a part of the team, and therefore, had every right to be there.

She was just happy he wasn't sitting next to her.

"Tell me again why you're staying in a hotel," JJ said after the waiter had arrived with drinks and taken the food orders.

Emily shrugged lightly. "Seemed easier."

"You can stay with us," she argued. "We have a guest room."

"JJ, I'm good at the hotel, honestly. Besides, it's central to all of you. Easier, you see?"

JJ pulled a face, and Emily smiled, knowing she'd won that argument.

"So do we have you for our full stand down, Emily?" Spencer asked, looking hopeful.

She nodded. "Unless there's an international terror attack, I'm here for the next fifteen days."

"Before the other's get in, can I claim you tomorrow?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Of course you can," she agreed. "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, uhh, there's a comic auction tomorrow afternoon," he mumbled, making the others chuckle. Emily just smiled indulgently and nodded her head again.

"I'm there," she assured him.

Before she knew it, Emily also had plans for a day at the zoo with Hotch and Jack, shopping with Penelope and JJ, a girls night out with Penelope and JJ and a surprise day with Derek. She was apprehensive to say the least about the last, but she trusted him not to get her killed. That was something at least.

As the time passed, the laughter and conversation making it pass faster than any of them liked, Emily couldn't help noticing that Dave was quiet. A few times she'd felt his eyes on her, but she ignored him as best she could. She didn't want her trip ruining by arguments that would likely happen if she tried to speak directly to him, so she did her best to forget about his presence at the table.

It wasn't working very well. She was sure the others noticed as well, though none of them said anything, something which she was grateful for.

All too soon, it was time to pay the bill and leave. After many arguments around the table, Emily took the bill from the amused looking waiter and swiped her card on the portable machine he handed her, signing her name quickly on the receipt as it printed.

She smiled at the others bemused looks and shook her head when they offered her money. "My treat," she told them, and they quickly realised she wasn't taking no for an answer.

They walked from the restaurant to the car park as a group before splitting off towards different cars. Penelope raised her eyebrow when Emily leant into Penelope's car, taking her coat before closing the door.

"I'll take you back to the hotel," she said, gesturing to Emily to get in the car.

"I'm going to take a walk, Pen," Emily replied quietly. "It's a nice night, and I've missed being here. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

Penelope stared at her for a moment before she nodded her head. "Okay, Princess. But call me when you get back to the hotel, okay, so I don't spend the whole night worrying."

Emily smiled. "Will do."

xxxx

Emily walked slowly, enjoying being back on the streets she'd known for years. It felt so good to be home, just as she'd known it would, and it felt even better seeing her team. She shook her head at herself at that thought. She'd not been able to stop calling them her team, even after being away for a while. She doubted she'd ever stop seeing them as 'hers', really. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realise she was being followed until he called her name.

She stopped moving when she heard his voice and her heart sunk. Why had he followed her? Why tonight, when she'd had such a good night, could he not leave her alone in her happiness? She turned slowly when she heard him advancing on her. By the time she turned to face him, he was close, closer than she wanted him to be. Not quite in her personal space, but certainly close enough that he was within touching distance.

She didn't say anything to him, just watched him as he watched her.

"Why are you here?" he asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence passed them by.

"I came to see my family, Dave. Is that a crime?"

"Oh, so you'll be seeing the Ambassador while you're here," he scoffed.

She frowned. "Yes, I'm having dinner with her next week, but you knew exactly what I meant. What do you want, Dave?"

"You couldn't have given me some warning that you were coming?" he asked, and she could hear the frustration in his tone.

She shrugged. "I thought you all knew," she admitted. "But I don't really see what difference it makes. You don't have to see me for the rest of my visit, so there's no issue. Goodnight, Rossi."

She turned away, letting her legs begin moving again, her footsteps falling a little faster than they had previously. She didn't even want to be breathing the same air as him in that moment, she was so mad. Why was he being so difficult? He had no reason to be so hurtful to her, she'd done nothing wrong. It wasn't like she'd been the one to break up with him, nor had she slept with anyone else within the same week.

He was following her, and he was gaining on her. She stopped again, whirling around in the street to face him.

"What do you want?" she demanded angrily. She saw shock on his face before he could hide it as he stood in front of her once more.

"I want you to get on a plane and leave," he replied icily.

She gasped, not able to stop the pain from showing on her face at his words. She watched him falter slightly when he saw her reaction, but she didn't care.

"You heard me earlier," she said quietly. "Fifteen days, and I'll be gone. And don't worry Rossi, you won't even know I'm here."

"I already know you're here," he hissed. "That's the problem."

A lone tear fell to her cheek. "What did I do to make you hate me so much?" she whispered, before she stepped to the edge of the curb and flagged a taxi. She didn't even look at him as she climbed into the back seat and gave the driver the name of the hotel she was staying at.

She didn't look at him as the cab moved into the traffic, so she didn't see his façade break. She didn't hear the whispered words, "You made me love you and then you left."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily had never had as much fun as she had during her first week back in DC. She'd spent time with all her loved ones, got some much needed relaxation, and locked Rossi away in the box she reserved for unwanted emotions. She hadn't seen him since that first night, and after his words to her, that was quite alright.

Tonight, however, JJ and Penelope had organised another team night and he was going to be there. It was her own fault, Emily knew. She hadn't told either of them what he'd said to her, and she'd told Penelope not to treat him any different. What she didn't understand was why he'd agreed to join them. Would it have killed him to make up some random lie about a date, or a book signing, or anything that wasn't torturing Emily with his presence?

They were having a take-away and movie night, apparently, at JJ's house. Henry and Jack were both staying overnight with Jacks Aunty Jessica, so they were child free, which meant drinking was going to be on the agenda. Emily had already laid claim to the spare room at JJ's, something Penelope found amusing.

When asked why she found it amusing, Penelope explained to Emily that when these nights happened, the guest room belonged to whoever passed out first.

xxxx

Emily sat down on the couch, wedged tightly between Morgan and Rossi, much to her displeasure. She'd been helping JJ clear the pizza boxes in the kitchen, and JJ had beat her to the last single chair, leaving Emily with no choice. She'd tried to convince Morgan to sit in the middle, to no avail, so here she was.

As Penelope started the movie, Emily settled in closer to Morgan, overly aware of the body heat Rossi was omitting on her other side, but doing her best to ignore it. As the movie progressed, along with the beers and wine that kept being handed around, she sunk into the sofa, the happenings on the screen finally catching her attention enough to distract her.

She didn't realise he was leaning in to her, until she felt his breath on her ear. "I'm sorry," he whispered, the words barely audible to make sure no one overheard. She didn't react, just shifted slightly away from him, her eyes remaining on the screen.

When the movie ended, Emily breathed out a sigh of relief, hoping that with the lights on, she'd be able to move and mingle with the others, far away from Dave. Unfortunately, the others had other ideas, as Penelope immediately started another dvd playing.

"Princess, not that I'm complaining, but if you get any closer to me, you'll be sitting on my knee," Derek muttered.

She laughed, unable to help herself. "So let me sit on your knee," she replied, to the amusement of the others. She heard Rossi growl quietly beside her, the sound masked by the laughter in the room.

"Emily, have you finally been overcome by the attraction of my Hunkalicious Honey?" Penelope asked, grinning.

"He wishes," Emily snorted. "I'm getting cramp, this couch isn't built for three. I'm going to get a drink, I'll be back," she said, standing up and moving to the kitchen before anyone could question if she was alright.

"Do you want me to pause the movie?" Penelope called.

"No, I'm sure I'll catch on to it," Emily replied, standing against the kitchen counter. She poured a glass of water and sipped it, the coldness of it soothing her. She listened as the others settled down again, and sighed in relief. She wondered how long she could get away with staying in the kitchen before someone came looking for her.

Not long, in any case, as the door opened before she could even finish the thought. Dave closed the door quietly behind him before he moved over to the opposite counter to the one she was leaning against.

"I meant what I said, Emily. I'm sorry about the other night."

She nodded. "Okay."

"That's it?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"What do you want me to say, Dave?" she asked tiredly. "I'm not going to play whatever game it is you're playing. I have a week left, and I'm planning to enjoy myself. I don't need to spend it arguing with you."

"I didn't mean what I said," he muttered. "I was angry."

"For a reason I don't want to know," she replied calmly. "I don't want to know what I did to make you hate me, I just want you to leave me alone."

She saw him wince, and felt a little guilty for causing it, but she'd told him the truth.

"I don't hate you, Em."

She shrugged. Tipping the remaining water in her glass into the sink, she put the glass in the dishwasher. "Feel whatever you want to feel, Dave, it's none of my business any more."

He grasped her arm as she walked passed him to exit the kitchen, and pulled her back. "What if I want it to be your business?" he asked huskily. "What if I want everything about me to be your business?"

She shook her head, pulling her arm free. "You broke up with me, and then slept with our boss. You lost any and all right to want anything from me."

"I know what I did, Emily," he said, and she could see the pain in his eyes as she looked at him. "I can only tell you I'm sorry. I made a mistake, a big one, and trust me, I'm paying for it every single second of every single day."

She felt the fight drain out of her. She was so tired. She'd tried so hard to settle all of her feelings for Dave into neat little packages in her mind, to rid herself of his presence completely, and it had worked for the most part. She built herself back up, fought the uphill struggle of day to day life, and she'd been doing well.

Trust him to ruin all her hard work within five minutes.

Turning away from him, she left the kitchen, and walked down the hallway, putting her shoes on quietly and grabbing her jacket from the peg she'd hung it on. She was almost out of the door when JJ caught her leaving.

"Where are you going?" JJ asked quietly, knowing that Emily wouldn't want the attention of the others on her at the moment.

"Back to the hotel. I'm sorry JJ, I'll call and explain tomorrow, okay?"

"You can stay here. The guest room is all made up, I'll make sure no one bothers you."

Emily shook her head. "I need to go, I need some space. Really, I'll call you in the morning," she said, already moving out the door. JJ watched her go, before she turned to find Dave just behind her, watching Emily leave.

"I don't know what you did, but you fix this, right now," she snapped at him, gesturing to Emily. "I mean it, Rossi. Whatever you've done, you make it right."

Dave nodded once, before he followed Emily out of the door, catching the cab she'd just climbed into before it drove away. She startled when he climbed in beside her, and he saw the tears pouring down her face.

"Please, Emily. Just... let me come with you, give me five minutes at the hotel. If you never want to see me again after that, I'll leave you alone, I promise."

She hesitated for a minute before nodding her head, telling the driver to take them to her hotel. They didn't speak during the ride, Emily trying to get herself under control, while Dave tried to think about what he could say to her to make her understand why he'd done what he'd done.

xxxx

She held the door open for him, and he closed it quietly behind him. He watched as she walked into the connecting bathroom. He waited patiently, staying on his feet, not wanting to be presumptuous about sitting down, even on the hard stool at the small table for two in the corner of the room. She came out five minutes later, and he noticed she'd wiped away the small amount of make up she'd been wearing and tied her hair up into a ponytail.

He'd seen her do the same thing a hundred nights before in his own bathroom.

She waved her had vaguely at him to speak, sitting on the edge of the bed as she did so. She was staring at the floor by his feet, and he could see how tense she was.

"I broke up with you, because I was terrified," he said without preamble. "You... You make it so easy to love you, Emily, and I did, I do love you. I fell for you so hard, so fast, and I was so scared that any minute I was going to fuck it all up."

She looked up to meet his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Its what I do, Em. I fuck relationships up. I didn't... I didn't want to lose you completely, and I figured that if we broke up then, you'd still be in my life. You'd still be on the team, and eventually, maybe we could even be friends again. Three divorces under my belt, Em, and not a single one of them hurt more than telling you I didn't want to be with you any more."

"And Strauss?" she asked, her voice little more than a whisper.

"I didn't sleep with her."

"Don't fucking lie to me, David Rossi, Garcia _saw_ you!"

"No, she didn't. She saw Strauss leaving the same hotel I was leaving. Nothing happened that night, I swear to you. She was in the bar, I bought her a drink. I drowned my sorrows in whisky, she... I don't know what she did. I think I saw her in the restaurant, but I don't know. I saw her the following morning, and when I run into Garcia, I didn't even think about it.

When the rumours got back to me, I didn't deny them because I think I wanted you to believe them. If you thought I'd jumped into bed with her, there was no chance you'd want me. I knew, if you'd come to me, I'd have got down on my knees and begged you to come back to me."

"So, the other night, that was what? You trying to tell me how much you loved me?" she asked, bitterness marring her tone. His words were hurting her, because she knew he was telling the truth. He'd never been able to lie to her.

"I was angry at myself for my reaction when I saw you in the office. Since you... Since we broke up, but more so since you moved to London, I've struggled. Aaron's pulled me off cases because of my temper, I've had to do desk duty on and off. Then, out of nowhere, you were there and everything just hit me all at once. I've treated you disgustingly, and I'm truly sorry for it, Emily."

She shook her head. "I still don't know what you want from me, Dave. Why now? Why not when you found out I was leaving? I would have stayed, you know. For you, I would have done anything."

She watched him crumble before her eyes as he slid down the wall he was leaning on, tears falling from his eyes. She wanted to go to him, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him everything was going to be all right. But she couldn't. Because she didn't know if things could ever be all right again. More tears slid down her own face as she watched him.

"I don't know what to do without you," he replied, his breath hitching. "Every day, Emily, I wish you were here. I miss you. I love you. I can't live without you."

"I... Dave, it's not that simple," she told him, her words thick with emotion. Unable to watch him sitting on the floor so broken any more, she shifted from the bed to the floor, sitting down in front of him. "I live in London, now, Dave. It's not like we can just pick up where we left off."

He reached forward and pulled her closer, so she was sitting between his legs, his arms around her. She knew she should have pulled away, but there was something so... right, so natural, about him having his arms around her again that she couldn't bring herself to move. "I'll retire again. I'll come to London. I'll go anywhere you are, Emily. I'll do anything you need me to do. Just don't... please, don't leave me."

She fell against his chest as sobs shook her body. His heartfelt plea stabbing her in the chest. He held her close, and she didn't know how long they sat there, both crying, on the hotel floor.

She felt his breathing even out as his emotions calmed slightly. She pulled back, just enough to meet his eyes with her own. His were red and puffy, and she'd bet her life that hers were the same. She could see he was as worn out as she felt, and for a moment, she wondered about asking if he wanted her to call a cab for him. He seemed to read the thought straight from her mind.

Making no attempt to move, he said, "I should go. You need to rest."

She nodded. She didn't move either, just stared at him. Eventually, he dropped his arms from around her, and she moved back, allowing him to stand. He held out a hand to help her up and she took it, keeping hold of it as he walked to the door, opening it slowly. He walked out of the hotel room, turning back as she leant against the door frame.

She hadn't let go of his hand.

He lifted his other hand to her face, gently caressing her cheek before he tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "I do love you, Emily. More than anything in my entire life."

She nodded. She believed him. "Stay," she whispered.

He blinked twice. "What?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Not to, I mean, I don't," she trailed off, shaking her head at herself. "Stay," she repeated, her voice stronger. "Just to sleep. I want... I need you tonight, Dave. I need to know that this happened, that it wasn't just a dream."

He nodded slowly. "Okay."

"That's it?" she asked, repeating his earlier words back to him.

"I'll do anything you want me to do, Emily. I meant that."

He stepped back into the room, and she let go of his hand, closing and locking the door. He sat down on the edge of the bed, not making any move to undress as she gathered her pyjamas. Before she entered the bathroom, she looked back at him.

"Get in bed, Dave. I'll be back in a minute."

xxxx

He was waiting for her when she exited the bathroom. She saw his clothes, folded neatly, on the chair at the dressing table. He was wearing his t shirt, and she knew he'd still have his boxers on. She climbed into bed, and he looked at her for a moment, before tentatively stretching his arm out in invitation. She smiled slightly, and settled in against his shoulder, her arm moving almost automatically to his chest. His arm wrapped around her back, his other hand moving up to lie over hers on his chest.

Everything was so natural, it scared her. How easily she'd fit back into their sleep routine, how right it felt to feel the movement of his breathing under her head, to feel his heart beating beneath her hand. She realised how... empty, she'd felt since the last time they'd lay like this. She felt complete in a way she hadn't since he'd broken up with her.

She felt her eyelids dropping as she concentrated on his breathing, and before she knew it, she was asleep. Dave listened to her breathing even out, felt her head get heavier against his shoulder. He tightened the arm around her slightly, pulling her as close to him as he could without her being on top of him. He'd never dreamed, during the months she'd been away, that he'd ever have the chance to feel her so close to him again.

He also knew, as he lay there in that hotel bed, that he'd do anything to make sure this was how things were every night. He didn't know how he would convince her, but he would. He had to. His life, literally, depended on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily woke up, warm and comfortable, feeling more rested than she had in months. It took her a few seconds to realise why that was. The weight of Dave's arm across her waist, and the familiar feeling of him pressed up behind her had the memory of the previous night flooding through her mind. She smiled into the pillow as she listened to his even breathing. She could feel it on the back of her neck.

She thought about moving, but quickly dismissed the idea, wanting to remain where she was for as long as possible. Regardless of what he'd said the night before, she didn't know if she'd ever have this feeling again so she was going to make the most of it.

She allowed herself to doze off, not fully asleep, but not really awake. She felt when he stirred behind her, his arm tightening around her. He kissed her neck gently, and she wondered if he was actually awake. He answered the question for her when he spoke.

"Morning, Em," he said his voice gruff with sleep.

She didn't answer, just shifted in place so she was facing him in the bed. He kept his arm around her.

"Morning," she said, lifting her hand so it lay against his cheek gently.

He smiled gently, turning his face to kiss her palm lovingly.

"Thank you," he muttered.

"For what?"

"Letting me stay," he replied quietly.

She nodded, watching his eyes cautiously as she moved closer, tilting her head up to his. He met her half way, leaning down to graze his lips against hers.

The kiss was chaste, gentle, full of love, sorrow, understanding and concern.

"Dave?" she asked against his lips.

He opened his eyes to look at her.

"I love you too," she told him, before pressing her lips to his with more force. Her hand moved up into his hair as he pulled her closer still so their bodies lay flush beside each other. She could feel his morning wood pressing against her and she moaned into the kiss.

He teased at her lips with his tongue, asking for permission that she gladly granted, opening her mouth to allow him entry, her tongue meeting his in an erotic dance. His hand caressed her back, sliding under the tank top she'd worn for bed.

When the need to breathe became overwhelming, they broke apart, Dave pressing soft kisses along her jawline before moving to her neck, where he nipped and licked at the skin.

Emily surrendered to the feelings coursing through her veins as she moaned softly as his fingers moved from her back to her front, ghosting over her stomach as he pushed her gently to lie flat on her back.

He shifted so he was laying half on top of her, the majority of his weight supported by his arm. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her intently, his eyes questioning.

She smiled at him reassuringly, raising a hand to caress his cheek.

"We need to talk about this," he murmured softly. "Before things go too far."

She nodded. "I know."

"Will you let me take you to dinner?" he asked.

She shook her head, watching as his face fell. "I'll let you cook me dinner," she corrected. "I've missed your cooking almost as much as I've missed you."

He grinned at her, nipping at her bottom lip. "I can do that," he agreed.

"Seven?" she asked, and he nodded, kissing her once more before he shifted on the bed.

Emily got out of bed, moving towards the bathroom. She paused at the door, turning back.

"Do you want to use the shower before you get dressed?" she offered, watching him pick his trousers up from the chair he'd put them on.

"I'm good, I'll shower at home," he said, shaking his head. She nodded, entering the bathroom and closing the door. She took her time in the shower, allowing the water to wash away the angst of the previous night, and when she got out and wrapped her towel around her half an hour later, she expected Dave to have left.

He hadn't.

He was sitting on a the chair he'd put his clothes on, fully dressed and obviously waiting for her. She smiled at him, only feeling a little self conscious about the fact she was only wearing a towel.

"I thought you'd have left," she said, looking through the drawers for something to wear.

"I didn't want to leave while you were in the bathroom," he replied with a small frown, uncertainty clear in his eyes.

"I don't mind that you're still here, Dave," she reassured him, throwing clean underwear on to the bed. She moved to the wardrobe, pulling out a summer dress. Glancing back at him, she said, "Give me five, and I'll walk down with you?"

"Sure," he replied, smiling at her. She picked the clothes up, taking them into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she came back out, fully dressed, minimal make up, and her hair in ponytail.

"You look beautiful," he told her with a small smile. She felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment and ducked her head slightly, as she slid her sandals on. She checked her purse quickly, making sure she had everything she needed, and set it across her body.

"Are you ready?" she asked, holding out her hand to him. He nodded, standing up and moving across the room to take her outstretched hand. He squeezed it lightly as she led him from the room, and neither dropped the contact as they took the elevator to the ground floor.

"What are you doing today?" he asked, as they left the hotel lobby.

"Shopping with Pen and JJ," Emily said with a small smile.

"Do you want me to pick you up tonight?"

She shook her head. "I'll get a cab," she told him, smiling when he looked at her a little dubiously. "I'll be there, I promise."

He nodded, hesitating slightly, before he bent to kiss her gently on her lips. "I'll see you later."

She smiled, squeezed his hand one last time before she dropped it, climbing into an awaiting cab at the front of the hotel. He watched as the car pulled away, only moving when he could no longer see her.

xxxx

"Care to share?" Penelope asked as soon as Emily walked into the cafe. She was the last to arrive, and it was obvious that both of them were on tenterhooks about how the night before had ended.

"Not really, but I'm sure I have no choice," Emily said as she sat down.

"You are a very intelligent lady then," Penelope agreed with an easy nod. "Spill."

"He stayed the night," Emily admitted, wincing at the squeak Garcia let out. "We didn't... nothing happened. He... We talked, properly, and I think we worked things out. Maybe. I think. Maybe."

"You wanna make your mind up there?" JJ asked, amusement in her tone and her eyes.

"I don't know. I want to think we worked things out, but there's still the issue of me living in London to contend with."

"That's easily solved," Penelope muttered.

"How?" Emily asked, frowning.

"Come home," Penelope told her, taking her hand. "Come home to your family, Em. We miss you."

"It's not that simple," Emily griped, looking at JJ for support.

"Actually, it is that simple," JJ said. "We miss you, you miss us, and I'd be willing to bet that you don't feel at home in London. You can come back to the team."

"I..."

"Will you think about it?" Penelope asked. "Please, Em. Think about it. "

Emily shook her head. "I don't need to think about it. It sounds perfect. I just... What if the same thing happens again? I don't want to keep coming back, and then leaving and coming back, you know? It's not good for anyone. The team needs stability, I need stability."

"The team hasn't had real stability since you left," JJ confided. "The job isn't the same without you, not for any of us."

"And you said you think you've sorted things out with Rossi?" Penelope added. "Does he love you?"

Emily nodded, smiling slightly.

"Do you love him?" JJ asked.

Emily nodded again.

"Then it's a no brainer."

"What about the job I already have?" Emily asked, though her heart wasn't in it. She knew what she wanted, and she wasn't going to find it at Interpol.

"What about it? Call Clyde, tell him you want out."

Emily sighed, hesitated slightly, then nodded. "You're right. I know, you're both right."

"Does that mean I can call Hotch?" JJ asked, and Emily frowned at her.

"What?"

"Well, we might have had a minor discussion about you coming home, you know, after you left last night. I had a... Feeling. He asked me to call him as soon as I had confirmation so he could fast track the paperwork."

"He's on stand down. He doesn't need to be working on paperwork," Emily argued.

"This will be paperwork I'm sure he'll be happy to fill out and drop off at Quantico."

Emily smiled at her friend, narrowing her eyes a little. "You had all this planned out, you little sneak!"

JJ laughed. "I don't mind taking the blame for something that's going to make everyone happy. So? Can I call him?"

Pulling her mobile out of her purse, Emily rolled her eyes. "Let me call Clyde first?"

JJ waved her on, and Emily shook her head. Standing from the table, she walked outside as she dialed his number. He answered on the second ring.

"I'm not going to like this phone call, am I darling?" he asked rhetorically.

She laughed. "Everyone's a profiler," she grumbled good naturedly.

"Shall I file your employment termination now, or will you come back and work a months notice for me?" he asked with a sigh.

"Two weeks notice, if I fly back tomorrow?" she asked, and he laughed.

"Deal. And Emily?"

"Yes?"

"It's good to hear you happy again."

"Thanks Clyde."

"Uh huh. I'll see you the day after tomorrow?" he asked.

"You're in London?"

"I will be."

"I'll see you then. And Clyde?"

"You're welcome," he said, and she laughed, clicking a button to end the call.

Emily and JJ were both waiting silently when she sat down at the table, and the tension was palpable.

"I'm flying back to London tomorrow," Emily told them quietly. "I'll serve two weeks notice, and then I'll be back. For good."

The squeals from the two women had everyone in the place staring at them, and Emily blushed as they both hugged her. She looked at JJ who was already taking her phone out.

"Go ahead, call Hotch," she said when JJ met her eyes questioningly. "Ask him to keep it to himself until tomorrow?" she added quickly as JJ pressed her speed dial.

xxxx

Emily climbed out of the cab to find Dave waiting for her at the front door. "Hey," she said with a nervous smile.

"Hey yourself," he replied, standing back to let her in. The house smelled gorgeous, and Emily allowed the scents to bring back wonderful memories of nights in they'd shared before.

"I missed you today," he whispered into her neck as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I missed you too," she replied, turning to kiss his cheek gently.

He pushed her forward gently, not relinquishing his hold on her as he directed her to the kitchen. She sat down at the breakfast bar, unsurprised to find it already set for them. He knew she preferred to eat there rather than the large dining table.

She watched him as he finished the lasagne he'd cooked, smiling when he looked her way. He filled the wine glasses with a rich red wine, and after setting a basket of garlic break between their place settings, he served her a full plate.

Sitting facing her, he smiled as she inhaled the scent of the food. They ate in a comfortable silence, exchanging the odd glance between bites. Despite the nerves she was feeling about telling him the days events, Emily finished all the food on her plate. When they'd both finished, Rossi led her into the lounge. She sat down in the corner of the sofa, turning so she was facing him.

He sat beside her, far enough away that he wasn't touching her, but close enough that she could reach him if she wanted to.

"I..." she paused, rolling her eyes at herself. He chuckled, reaching out to stroke her knee.

"Relax, Emily. It's just me."

She nodded. "I know. You know I met JJ and Penelope earlier?"

He nodded, raising his eyebrow. "Do I need to bury any bodies?" he asked, and she laughed.

"Not quite. While I was with them, I spoke to Clyde. I'm going back to London tomorrow," she blurted out.

"Is there a spare seat on the flight?" he asked. His voice was calm, but she could see the fear in his eyes, could feel the tension rolling off of him.

She shook her head. "Just wait. I... I'll be serving another two weeks with Interpol, to give them chance to find someone to replace me. JJ, she called Hotch, and -"

Emily was cut off by Daves lips on hers. She smiled into the kiss, relieved by his reaction.

He pulled back, just enough to look at her. "You're coming home? Back to the BAU?" he asked urgently.

She nodded slightly, and he kissed her again, softly, gently.

"You are my home, Dave."

**I hope you enjoyed that. Like I said in the first AN, I'm aware that things wouldn't be as easy as it is for Emily to return to the BAU, but for story's sake, it is what it is :) **


End file.
